The mounting of ceiling fans are often difficult since installers will need to have their hands raised above their head while supporting heavy components such as the ceiling fan motor, motor housing, and the like. Installations often will take place with the installer being perched on a ladder which also adds to the requirement of the installer having to maintain their balance while doing the installation. Currently, the decorative shell housings covering the ceiling fan motor must be fastened often by screws, and the like, into a ceiling mounted plate. The combination of having to hold a screw driver over one's head with loose screw fasteners while supporting a motor housing with or without a heavy motor is tedious and time consuming. Furthermore, it is potentially dangerous if the housing with or without the motor happens to fall.
In addition, the screw type fasteners will tend to fall out during installation which causes the installer to have to repeat the attempts to mount the fan. The falling screws will often become lost so that additional screw type fasteners must be used, which adds additional time and material expense to the installation of the fan.
Additionally, the appearance of visible screw heads from the attached motor housing beneath the fan is not a desirable since the appearance of these fasteners takes away from the aesthetic effect after the ceiling fan is installed.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.